The Precious Mirror of the Four Elements
by ReiAkari
Summary: Ssu-yuan, yu-chien." Yui whispered the title of the book out loud. "What does it mean?" A Fushigi Yugi, Gundam Wing, and Trigun crossover.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own them, so don't sue. The book called Ssu-yuan yu-chien/ The Precious Mirror really did exist. It was written a long time ago, not by me. So I hope I don't anger the spirit of Chu Shih-Chieh with this fic, I really hope he won't sue me for using his book. :P 

**_The Precious Mirror: Prologue_**  
by[ Rei Akari][1]

"Yui!" a small girl with auburn hair shouted in the middle of a very crowded library. Thousands of eyes glared at the girl as she loudly crossed the relatively silent room. 

"Miaka," Yui hissed as she narrowed her icy blue eyes at her friend. "Be quiet, people are studying!" Yui brushed her blond hair from her eyes in frustration. "What is so important that you would bother me now?" 

"I found a book!" Miaka attempted to whisper, but the extrely high-pitch of her voice caused nearby students to cringe behind their thick books. 

"Oh, really?" Yui asked sarcastically, trying to cover the smile that was threatening to break from her face. Since she was elected the class representative, she had to be an example to the rest of the students. "Well, if it is that important, I suggest we go in the hall. There we can talk a little more loudly, ne?" 

"Hai!" Miaka chirped as she enthusiatically nodded. 

Yui grabbed Miaka's arm and dragged her from the library. "Ok, Miaka, this better be good." 

"Look. I found this. It looks really old. I thought it might be magical, sort of like the-" Miaka began to talk loudly in her excitement. "UNIVERSE OF THE FOUR GODS!" 

"Shhh..." Yui gave Miaka a stern look. "Let me see your book." 

Miaka handed Yui a large book. The pages were worn and tattered. The brown water stained cover had ancient Chinese text. The book was thick, much thicker than the "Universe of the Four Gods". Yui felt a small chill go up her spine as she ran her fingers over the cover of the book. 

"Ssu-yuan, yu-chien." Yui whispered the title of the book out loud. Her body began to shake, as if she had suddenly become cold. The air around her was thick. 

"What does it mean?" Miaka asked excitedly. 

"The Precious Mirror of the Four Elements." Yui replied as if in a trance. "It also says that it was written by Chu Shih-Chieh." She smiled as the name of the author broke her from the trance. "This book can't be magical. Chu Shih-Chieh was the last mathemation from the Sung Dynasty, he supposedly lived from1280-1308. This book must be the one that contains the _Old Method Chart of the Seven Multiplying Squares_. It's basically an anicent mathbook." 

Miaka wrinkled her nose at the taught that the book was an anicent form of homework. She couldn't explain to Yui the disappointment she felt. When she found the book and touched the cover, she had felt the same way she had felt when she touched the _Universe of the Four Gods._

"Are you sure?" Miaka whined. "I hate math. Besides, I felt something when I touched it." 

"I did too. But maybe it's just because of our memories from the _Universe of the Four Gods_. Take a look at this," Yui carefully turned the pages. She stopped to the first page. "This is the _Old Method Chart of the Seven Multiplying Squares_, Wha-?" 

Yui watched in amazement as the symbols on the page began to change at the touch of her fingers. The book began to glow a soft blue, and Yui felt as though she was enveloped in ice. 

Miaka turned at looked at her friend, who had suddenly stopped her boring math history lesson. Her eyes were wide open, staring at the book in a deep trance. 

"Yui!" Miaka reached for the book. Miaka froze. She felt as if she was struck by a firey bolt of lightning. She felt warm, and the more she looked at the page the burning feeling began to grow until she felt as if every cell in her body was aflame. 

Suddenly, the hall was filled with a bright blinding light. When it receded, the girls were gone, and only the mysterious book remained. 

_In the beginning of the second millienium, two girls blessed with the powers of the gods will free our world from this horrible curse. Separated by different worlds, and different times, they will face many dangers. They are the only ones who can find the celestial warriors who can summon the Four Pillar Gods. Only the Four Pillar Gods can control the Precious Mirror of the Four Elements, the gateway to dimensions, the key to other worlds. Then, and only then, will the girls be able to return home._

"My head." Miaka cried as she shielded her eyes. "The light, it's so bright." Squinting she looked around. She seemed to be sitting in the middle of a desert. The large sun above her shone brightly next to a smaller sun. "Two suns? Where am I?" 

"Hey! Little girl! You know it's bad for you to walk around in clothes like those!" a tall woman with a childish voice called out to her. "Unless you really want to get a severe sunburn." 

"Millie, come on! Vash is leaving!" a shorter woman rushed by, dragging two very large suit cases behind her. 

"Oh, I was just talking to the girl who appeared out of nowhere." the tall woman Miaka assumed as Millie replied as she used her large coat to shade Miaka. "Wow, you are so pale. You must not get that much sun. That's too bad. You look like one of my sisters. Wanna come with us? You look lost, and you aren't from around here, maybe I can help you find your way." Millie smiled, "Better make up your mind soon. I'm gonna get in trouble with Meryl either way so you might as well come along." 

Miaka looked at the woman, who smiled at her brightly. "Maybe, she can help me find Yui." she thought to herself. 

Yui stood and looked around her. The sky was a clear blue, and she was standing in an empty field. "Am I back in the book?" she thought to herself. 

She could see that there were buildings in the horizon. The shape of them seemed modern in nature. 

As she walked towards the buildings, she could see that most of the buildings were destroyed. The ones that were standing were riddled with bullet holes of varying shapes and sizes. 

"Hey! You shouldn't be walking there!" a young man's voice called to the left of her. 

Yui turned towards the young man, but stopped midstep. 

The young man looked like a younger version of herself. His light blond hair was cut in the same feathered fashion Miaka had once told her made her look like a boy. His skin was very pale, and his eyes were the exact same shade of blue as the sky. 

Quatre ran towards the lone girl. She reminded him of one of his sisters. He almost called the name of the sister who was closest to him in age, Haruka, but this girl was much too short. Her shoulder length hair was a darker shade of blond, and her blue eyes had a tint of green to them. But he couldn't shake the connection he felt with the girl. 

Yui felt a chill crawl up her spine as she looked into the boy's eyes. 

"How did you get into the construction site?" Quatre asked. 

"I don't know..." Yui sighed. "where I am." 

Quatre could tell that there was something strange going on. That morning he had a strange dream, a dream about a girl with red hair and a girl who looked just like the one who stood before him. 

"Why don't we get some lunch?" Quatre asked suddenly. "I have a lot of questions I'd like to ask, and I am sure that you have a lot of questions you would like to ask me." 

Yui looked at the boy strangely for a second, but she couldn't help but smile. "Sure." 

"Good. " Quatre turned and motioned for Yui to follow him. "I have to know where you got that old-fashioned school uniform." 

END OF CHAPTER 1 

   [1]: mailto:reiakari@yahoo.com



	2. The Beginning

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own them, so don't sue. The book called Ssu-yuan yu-chien/ The Precious Mirror really did exist. It was written a long time ago, not by me. So I hope I don't anger the spirit of Chu Shih-Chieh with this fic, I really hope he won't sue me for using his book. :P 

**_Author's Note:_** I didn't expect it to turn out into another big crossover fic. So far I have characters from Fushigi Yugi, Gundam Wing, and Trigun amoungst my cast of characters. But this one is turning out way better than my other multi-series crossover fic. I'm so happy! Thanks for reading. And special thanks to those who reviewed. ^_^ 

**_The Precious Mirror: The Beginning_**  
by[ Rei Akari][1]

"Ssy-yuan yu-chien," Quatre repeated the name of the book into the reciever of the phone. "I looked it up, such a book does exist..." 

"So what are you callin' me for?" Duo asked. 

"I want you to, um, get the book for me." Quatre whispered. 

"Oh, you want me to..._steal_ it." Duo mocked Quatre's hushed voice. 

"Duo, I-" 

"No, you can't back out of it now. I'm already intrigued by your story about this girl and the book. And then you imply that I have to _aquire_ the text by my usual means..." 

"Duo-" Quatre tried in vain to interupt the energetic young man on the other end of the phone. 

"It's been so long since I've had a chance to use my wonderful skills of..." 

"Duo!" Quatre shouted. "I just need you to pick up the book for me. I already made the _proper_ arrangements, I was just asking since you are living on Earth..." 

"Oh, well. Hey! At least I get to travel to the colony first class! Could I steal it anyway?" 

"I'll see you soon, Duo." Quatre replied as he hung up the phone. "The book should arrive in a couple of hours." 

Yui looked up at the young man. "I don't get it." She motioned to the stacks of papers and towards the glowing screen of a labtop. 

"According to my records, Yui Hongo disappeared over 350 years ago along with her friend Miaka Yuki, and both girls were never found. You are trying to tell me that you are one of those girls." Quatre looked at her with a smile when she nodded. "The strange thing is that not only do you look like the missing girl, but your fingerprints and DNA are a perfect match. Which tells me that this story you have been telling me about this book might be true." 

"Yes, but the last time we were transported to another dimension, _inside_ of the book. This time we are not in the book at all, but in the future." 

"It might be a little bit more complicated than what you think." Quatre sighed. "I found this article in an old database." 

_

A week after the strange disappearance of two Japanese high school students, five more students have disappeared...

_

"Wait! You are saying others have gone through the book?" 

"Yes, but you are the only one here." Quatre sighed and turned his attention to the labtop. "This was copied from the first page of the book just after you disappeared." 

_

In the beginning of the second millienium, two girls blessed with the powers of the gods will free our world from this horrible curse. Separated by different worlds, and different times, they will face many dangers. They are the only ones who can find the celestial warriors who can summon the Four Pillar Gods. Only the Four Pillar Gods can control the Precious Mirror of the Four Elements, the gateway to dimensions, the key to other worlds. Then, and only then, will the girls be able to return home.

_

"I don't remember this. This is probably what the letters had changed to when I started to read the book." Yui turned to Quatre. "Separated by different worlds, and different times...You don't think." 

Quatre looked Yui in the eye. "I'm sure of it." He turned and typed into the labtop. "This is what appeared in the book after the other five students disappeared." 

_

Five warriors hold the key.

_

"What does it mean?" Yui looked up at Quatre. 

"I have an idea. You said that when you were in the _Universe of the Four Gods_ you had to gather warriors before you could summon your God, right? I think that if we gather five warriors with the book, that you will be reunited with your friend." 

"It's not that easy. In the _Universe of the Four Gods_ the chosen warriors had symbols..." Yui interjected. 

"True. But this is not the _Universe of the Four Gods_. And I think that there might be a reason that the book sent you here..." 

"Master Quatre," a male servant called up on the intercom, "There are two young gentlemen here to see you." 

"Perfect timing," Quatre replied. "Send them up to the conference room." 

"Oh, and Master Trowa has just arrived." the servant added slyly. 

Quatre blushed slightly. "That's fine, have him join us as well." 

A young Chinese man quickly entered the room. Yui was taken aback by the young man's attitude. He scanned the room, and then locked his gaze on Yui. "This is the woman?" WuFei asked Quatre. 

"She looks like one of your sisters." Another man walked in the room. His cobalt blue eyes looked at her skeptically for a second before he made a beeline to the laptop. "I assume all information is here." 

Quatre beamed at the man at the computer. "Yes, and we'll soon have the original copy of the book." Quatre turned towards Yui. "Yui, the man at the computer is Heero. And the somewhat rude young man is Wufei." 

"Who's he?" Yui turned and pointed to the tall man who had walked into the room unnoticed. 

"You can call me Trowa." the green eyed young man nodded towards Yui. 

"You wouldn't believe the trouble I went through to get this!" A young man's voice sounded from the lower level of the mansion. "Geez, I was only trying to have some fun!" 

"Duo..." Heero sighed as he picked up the laptop and moved to a darker corner of the room. 

"Hey guys! Well, it looks like a good old fashioned family reunion." Duo laughed as he tossed the ancient book on the table without a second thought. "There's Trowa staring out the window, and there's Wufei glaring at me, and there's Quatre trying not to stare at Trowa...and you must be one of Quatre's sisters." Duo shook Yui's hand briefly and then turned his back to her. She had to jump back to avoid the boy's extremely long braid. "And there's the forever brooding Heero! So where's the spooky girl who belongs to the book?" 

Quatre chuckled softly, and reached for the book. He opened the cover and began to read the pages out loud. 

"Hey Q-man, you need to cut the AC for awhile." Duo turned to look at Quatre. "Quatre?" 

The blond young man was enveloped in a soft blue light. A blue symbol appeared on the center of his forehead. 

"No!" Yui screamed and reached for the book. Suddenly the room was filled with a bright blue light, and all of the room's occupants disappeared... with the book. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

**On the next episode**: Miaka has found five warriors of her own. Vash, Wolfwood, Millie, Meryl, and...Kuroneko? The villian shall be revealed, along with the identities of the five students from Miaka and Yui's time. On the next episode of the _ Precious Mirror of the Four Elements_: A happy reunion? 

   [1]: mailto:reiakari@yahoo.com



	3. Discovery

Disclaimer:Typical disclaimers apply.

Author's Note:Took me long enough. . . I hope you enjoy! 

## The Precious Mirror: Discovery 

By [ReiAkari][1]

"I don't believe you." Meryl snapped at Miaka."All this nonsense about books, spells, and what-not.It's ridiculous!"

"Um. Meryl?" Millie tried to interrupt her partner's ranting.

"It's kind of hard to believe." Vash agreed.

"Uh.Mr. Vash?" Millie tried again to take part in the coversation.

"Even if you where telling the truth, what would we be able to accomplish?"Wolfwood added before taking a drag off his cigarette.

"Mr. Wolfwood?"Millie whispered as she tried to get his attention with no avail.

"It's true! I need you to help me find my friend Yui!" Miaka shouted loudly.

"I think I can help.I have the book you are talking about" Millie stated plainly, but was ignored by each person at the table. 

"I have the book." Millie repeated louder.

"What?" They all turned and asked in unison.

"I said I have the book." Millie stated happily."I found it in my bag this morning.I forgot I had it with me."

"You are trying to tell me that you have an ancient _magical_ book in your bag?" Meryl asked incredulously.

"No. I have a book called Ssu-yuan Yu-chien.I never knew it was magic until today."

"How did you get it?" Miaka asked.

"It's been in my family."Millie added as she pulled a small black book from her bag."Here it is."

Miaka looked at the book Millie had handed to her with disappointment. "This isn't the book." She sighed and lifted the cover.

Vash made a high pitched nervous squeal.Meryl groaned and rolled her eyes at the blonde outlaw.

After reading it for a few seconds Miaka closed the book."This isn't the book that brought me here." She sighed unhappily.

"Oh," Millie smiled as she took the book from Miaka. "Well, maybe there is more than one copy of the book."

Millie stared at the cover of the book for a second, and a look of utter confusion crossed her face.

"The bookmark!" Millie shouted loudly as she rummaged through her bag."It used to be attached to the binding of the book.But one of my brothers tore it off." She retrieved a thin red silk ribbon etched with Chinese symbols.She held it up so that everyone could see it.

Miaka reached for the ribbon.As her finger touched the bookmark resting in Millie's palm, the symbols began to change.The ribbon began to emanate a small red light.

"Please. Someone tell me that is NOT glowing!"Wolfwood whispered.

"The glowing red bookmark in Millie's hand is NOT glowing!" Vash hissed back.

Millie gasped and shook her head."I feel funny…" she whispered.

"I'm going to regret doing this."Meryl said to herself as she snatched the bookmark from Millie's hand, and placed it in the book.

"Scary!" Vash screamed as he ducked behind his chair.An unusual wind entered the dusty bar and circled around their table.A dazzling red light began to radiate from the book.

"It's so warm in here…" Millie whispered as she stared at the book.

"Millie!Get away from the book!"Meryl shouted.

"Five warriors hold the key…" Millie reached for the book."The key…"

"Millie?" Millie cried out."Are you listening?"

"She's in a trance."Miaka shouted as the book began to grow brighter.A familiar warmth began to fill Miaka. Millie picked up the book and was enveloped in the light.Millie's voice filled the air as she read a passage from the book.

### "The truth will be revealed to those who prove themselves worthy"

### 

### The moment Millie spoke the words the book burst into flames.Millie unfazed by the growing flames continued to read from the book.The others watched in amazement as the book changed shape in Millie's hands.As the flames died the remains of the book took the shape of a small crimson jewel.

As suddenly as the light came, it disappeared.While Meryl, Vash, and Miaka were visibly shaken, the other patrons of the bar seemed to act like nothing had happened at all.They looked at Millie.Her arms and hands seemed to have been untouched by the flames.Her normally clear blue eyes were cloudy and tinged with red.

"What the hell happened?"Wolfwood demanded.

"I don't know."Miaka stared wide-eyed at jewel that Millie clutched in her hands.

"I felt…a shift."Vash whispered."It was like we were somewhere else."

"_This is the book's true form. It is part of the Precious Mirror of the Four Elements. It's a key to other dimensions." _Millie stated calmly.

"Millie, how do you know that?"Meryl whispered.

"That's not Millie."Vash whispered."Someone is speaking through her."

"Who are you?" Wolfwood demanded.

_"Don't you recognize me priestess?" _Millie turned and looked at Miaka inquisitively.

Miaka gasped. "Suzaku?"

"_Yes, priestess.I am able to speak through this one.She is pure of heart and mind. Trust her.She will guide you through your quest."_

_ _

"What do you mean?What is this quest?Where is Yui?Is she on this world?"Miaka asked.

_"No.She is lost in time."_

"What does that mean?" Miaka cried.

"_In the beginning of the second millennium, two girls blessed with the powers of the gods will free our world from this horrible curse. Separated by different worlds, and different times, they will face many dangers. They are the only ones who can find the celestial warriors who can summon the Four Pillar Gods. Only the Four Pillar Gods can control the Precious Mirror of the Four Elements, the gateway to dimensions, the key to other worlds. Then, and only then, the girls will be able to return home."_

"I don't understand." Miaka said.

"You will. This jewel is the key to my power.Find the accursed soul with golden eyes. Priestess, please protect…" 

_ _

Millie's eyes blinked rapidly, and she gaped wide-eyed at the others."Hey!Were did the book go?" 

# End of Chapter 3

Auther's note:Whaddya think?Please R+R, emails are welcome

   [1]: mailto:reiakari@yahoo.com



	4. The Circle

Disclaimer:Typical disclaimers apply.

Author's Note:I hope this chapter answers a couple of questions.I've added another series into the mix…I should stop.But I couldn't help myself.

## The Precious Mirror: The Circle

By [ReiAkari][1]

"In the beginning of our world, a great war took place.Four pillar gods were summoned to battle the destruction god.The destruction god was a peaceful god, but when angered, he could destroy dimensions with only a thought.There was only one thing to do.Gather the four pillar gods to seal the destruction god before the dimension would be destroyed.Somehow a being intervened, and the pillar gods failed. When a world is destroyed a new world is born.Thus the circle continues.During the creation of our world, a world that was created by a dimension wrongfully ended, a god-like being created a powerful curse, which has plagued us since the beginning of time.A goddess disapproved her lover's actions and attempted to prevent him from increasing his power and spreading his curse by sealing his powers into a mirror. Fearing that he would obtain the mirror she created a spell and separated the mirror into four talismans, which she disguised as four books.Knowing that her lover would eventually be successful in gathering the talismans, she created a spell that would, when completed, would undo all that her reckless lover had created.Thus the circle continues."

"Am I the only one here who has no clue what that means?" Duo sighed resignedly.

Quatre lowered the book to his lap."I'll admit this seems confusing, but the clues are in this book.We just need to figure out what they are. I'm sure that this is one of the talismans that it is talking about."

"Well, it doesn't look much like anything special." Wufei huffed. "Does it even say where we are?"

"The girl with the power of the god Seiryu shall gather five young warriors.Transported through time, the warriors will be tested… The truth will be revealed to those who prove themselves worthy." 

"Or in other words the books messing with us." Duo shouted loudly.

"Transported through time…I was transported to the future.That's how I met you." Yui stood and looked around her."Considering the lack of buildings and modern technologies, I'm guessing that we are probably in the past."

"Some say time is like a circle." Heero stated as he looked at the others."Thus the circle continues."

Yui looked up at the blue sky above her. 'The girl with the power of the god Seiryu' she thought to herself.'Am I able to…' she stood and turned her back to the five boys huddled over the book.

"It says that the girl with the power of the god Suzaku was transported through dimensions. That might be Yui's friend." She faintly heard Quatre say.'Good.I know where Miaka is.'She began to concentrate.Focusing on Seiryu, she began to feel his power pass through her.

Suddenly, Quatre dropped to the ground clutching his chest."It's so cold…"

"Quatre! What's wrong?" Trowa asked as a symbol appeared on the blond boy's forehead.

"It's like before!" Duo gasped taking a step away from his fallen friend.

"Kai-jin!" Yui shouted.She felt as though a jolt of electricity had been released from her body.

"_Priestess…"_ Quatre gasped as he stood.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"_You have summoned me."_

Yui whirled around to look at Quatre."You…"

"_I am not granted the power of the Universe of the Four Gods.I am limited to speaking through this one.His heart is pure. Trust him. Find the accursed soul, the Guardian of the North. The first test is near priestess, be careful…"_ Quatre gasped and dropped to the ground. "What happened to me?"

"We must find the Guardian of the North." Heero said as he helped Quatre stand. "And if we can, we must find a way to increase this Seiryu's power."

The others looked at Heero for a second.Then assuming that Heero had accepted his mission, the others silently followed suit.

** **

**End of Chapter 4**

Author's note:It's a short chapter, but it's for taking so long writing the last chapter. ^_^

   [1]: mailto:reiakari@yahoo.com



End file.
